


Encore?

by junon



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Pas de spoiler
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junon/pseuds/junon
Summary: C’est une série de 15 drabbles sur la série. La longueur va de 100 à 350 mots.La série de thème : confiture - chocolat - lampe à huile - vernis à ongle – trousse – sauge – améthyste – lune – chaudron - fleur séchée – boulet – morsure – orange - ampoule - guerre
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Sauge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Étrangement rien ne m’appartient, tout est propriété de Netflix et de ses créateurs (créée par Scott Frank et Allan Scott), de l’auteur du roman éponyme Walter Tevis.
> 
> Note de l'auteur : J’en suis à 5 épisodes sur 7. J’ai beaucoup aimé cette série, que je recommande. Et j’ai décidé de me lancer dans une série de drabbles. J’ai donc mis à contribution trois de mes amies en ligne qui m’ont donné chacune 5 mots au hasard. Voilà pour mettre un peu de défi. Théoriquement il ne devrait pas y avoir de gros spoiler.
> 
> Avertissement : Les personnages sont sûrement O.O.C. Les séries courtes offrent moins d’accroches pour analyser en profondeur leur personnalité, surtout ceux secondaires avec moins de temps à l’écran. Je fais au mieux pour ne pas trop dévier. Et comme ça fait un moment que je n’ai pas écrit de drabble ou fic… soyez indulgents avec la qualité de l’écrit.

L’odeur la prend à la gorge, dès qu’elle passe la porte d’entrée de la maison. Elle grimace un peu. Puis fronce des sourcils. Son air sérieux et froid, celui qu’elle offre presque tout le temps au lycée, s’estompe sous les réactions instinctives liées à ses sens. Ce n’est pas que ça ne sente pas bon. C’est une odeur assez agréable et naturelle. Mais elle n’en a pas l’habitude. Et c’est surprenant. Beth referme la porte assez rapidement, toujours un peu surprise, plus expressive qu’elle ne l’a été depuis le matin. Mais généralement avec Alma, elle se montre plutôt sociable. Beth renifle à nouveau l’air ambiant parfumé. Elle se sent méfiante, comme avec tout ce qui lui est étranger.

Lentement elle avance vers le salon. **« Maman ? »,** appelle-t-elle d’une voix légère. Son regard cherche la source de l’odeur qui l’a prise à la gorge en entrant. Beth a besoin de comprendre, d’analyser les choses. Et c’est ce qu’elle fait avec la même méthode que quand elle analyse ses 64 cases sur son échiquier pour découvrir la faiblesse qui la fera gagner. Alma lui rétorquerait encore que la vie n’est pas qu’un jeu d’échec… Sur la table, elle remarque l’assiette. Une légère fumée s’en échappe. Elle approche et dépose son sac sur le divan avant de s’asseoir devant la table. Oui, c’est bien cela qui embaume étrangement l’air…

**« De la sauge ! »** , déclare la voix presque joyeuse d’Alma. Beth tourne la tête et papillonne des yeux. Sa mère adoptive semble en forme aujourd’hui. Elle est debout, habillée et n’a pas de verre en main. **« J’ai lu dans une revue médicale que cela purifie l’air. »** , explique-t-elle en prenant place sur le canapé près de Beth. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappe. **« J’ai décidé d’essayer. Cela ne peut pas me faire de mal, n’est-ce pas ? Puis un air pur te sera bénéfique aussi. Cela sent bon, non ? »** Beth se contente d’un sourire et de prendre la main de sa mère. Elle ne partage pas trop l’opinion d’Alma sur l’odeur… Mais elle fera avec si ça peut l’aider à aller mieux.


	2. Vernis-à-ongle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Clina  
> Pairing : Beth x Benny  
> Note de l'auteur : Si vous désirez que j’écrive un drabble sur un personnage ou duo en particulier, vous pouvez me proposer. Vous pouvez aussi allonger la liste avec d’autres mots, voire me proposer le thème et le personnage que vous aimeriez. Bref si vous voulez corser le défi, n’hésitez pas.

La couleur vermeille tranche sur ses doigts blancs et contre la pièce noire. Benny admire les ongles manucurés, parfaitement lisses et colorés, qui entourent le fou pour le déplacer sur l’échiquier, plus près de lui. Pendant un moment, il se concentre sur le jeu face à lui. Mais il ne peut se retenir de suivre du regard la main parfaite qui se retire. Les doigts viennent frôler le visage aux traits harmonieux. Il se fait la réflexion que le vernis à ongles est assorti au rouge à lèvres qu’elle porte. Harmon a un certain sens de la beauté. Elle est toujours vêtue de manière classique qui la met en valeur. Le maquillage et les vernis à ongles assortis à sa tenue. Comme c’est le cas maintenant. La déesse des échecs dans toute sa splendeur, pense-t-il avec un vague sourire.

C’est à son tour de jouer. Mais il reste hypnotisé par elle. **« C’est à toi »** , déclare-t-elle avec un adorable froncement de sourcils. Beth est comme lui à bien des égards, son alter-égo féminin. Un prodige aux échecs dès l’enfance. Quelqu’un qui pense comme lui et qui le comprend. Il se demande si elle la ressent comme cela, leur étrange relation née des compétitions d’échecs au fil des ans. **« Aurais-je réussi à te bloquer ? »** , ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Ce n’est pas un match officiel. C’est juste une partie entre amis dans son salon. Benny a un semblant de sourire avant de bouger une pièce. **« Ton tour, Harmon »** , répond-t-il. Elle fronce les sourcils. Et en regardant son mouvement il comprend. Il a commis une erreur de débutant.

**« Distrait ? »**. Elle penche la tête en l’observant. **« Joli vernis à ongles »** , réplique-t-il. Et Beth s’empourpre un peu sous le compliment anodin. Pour d’autres ce ne serait qu’une phrase banale. Pour lui, c’est une manière de dire qu’elle est magnifique et très belle. Après tout, ils emploient toujours des phrases anodines qui ont beaucoup plus de sens entre eux que les banalités d’usage. Ils pensent de la même manière. **« Distraite ? »** , questionne-t-il alors qu’elle met quelques minutes à jouer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 350 mots  
> Merci d’avoir lu !


	3. Confiture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Clina  
> Pairing : Beth x Benny ; mention Beth x Harry  
> Note de l'auteur : Si vous désirez que j’écrive un drabble sur un personnage ou duo en particulier, vous pouvez me proposer. Vous pouvez aussi allonger la liste avec d’autres mots, voire me proposer le thème et le personnage que vous aimeriez. Bref si vous voulez corser le défi, n’hésitez pas.

La cuisine de Beth est vaste. Du moins du point de vue de Benny. Enfin toute la maison est grande mais cela vient du fait que lui vit dans un appartement assez petit, avec peu de pièces. Beth, elle, possède une maison avec un étage et un jardin. C’est assez vaste et décoré avec goût. Mais ce n’est que son opinion, qu’il garde pour lui. Il est assez rare qu’ils parlent de sujets intimes de toute manière. Et quand ils le font c’est toujours de manière détournée, selon leur propre code de communication. Quoi qu’il en soit, ce matin Benny a décidé de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Beth dort toujours à l’étage et il en profite pour cuisiner un vrai repas. Autrement dit, il a préparé des crêpes, des œufs et du bacon avec des toasts. Il ne s’en sort pas trop mal. Enfin, il reste à voir si c’est mangeable…

Alors qu’il fouille les placards, il tombe sur un pot en verre recouvert d’un couvercle en tissu. Intrigué, l’ancien champion se relève et observe ledit récipient. Il n’a aucune étiquette dessus permettant de savoir de quoi il s’agit. Il secoue un peu le pot avec une moue pensive. Il n’a jamais vu Beth le sortir de sa cachette. _Qu’est-ce donc ?_ Il entend des bruits à l’étage, bientôt suivis de pas dans l’escalier. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme débarque dans la cuisine. Benny est toujours dans la contemplation de sa trouvaille, formulant des hypothèses mentales. Il pourrait juste ouvrir et goûter mais il reste un peu méfiant. Beth s’approche et dépose une bise légère sur sa joue, le sortant de son état contemplatif. **« Bonjour. Déjà debout ? »** , murmure-t-elle avec un léger bâillement. **« Oh tu as déjà préparé le déjeuner ! Super. On fait une partie en mangeant ? »**

Benny a un sourire. Ce qu’il y a de bien avec Beth, c’est qu’elle partage son amour inconditionnel des échecs. Une autre femme se serait vexée s’il avait osé proposer cela pendant un repas. _Pas elle._ Elle pense comme lui, et cela rend plus simple la vie à deux. **« Au fait, j’ai trouvé ça. »** , déclare-t-il en déposant le bocal sur la table. Beth le regarde quelques secondes. **« C’est de la confiture de fraises. Cela ira très bien avec tes crêpes ! »** Elle sert deux tasses de café et revint avec un sourire vers la table. Benny l’observe en haussant des sourcils. Il n’a jamais vu Beth manger de la confiture. **« C’est Harry… Il a vécu quelques semaines ici. Il en mangeait au petit déjeuner »** , ajoute-t-elle devant son air perplexe. Et Benny niera avoir eu une once de jalousie en sachant que Beltik avait vécu ici avec Beth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 457 mots. Je me suis un peu emballée, oups ?


	4. Chocolat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Clina  
> Pairing : Beth, Jolene & Benny  
> Note de l'auteur : Si vous désirez que j’écrive un drabble sur un personnage ou duo en particulier, vous pouvez me proposer. Vous pouvez aussi allonger la liste avec d’autres mots, voire me proposer le thème et le personnage que vous aimeriez. Bref si vous voulez corser le défi, n’hésitez pas.  
> Autre note : J’ai fini la série. Je reste sur ma faim avec Beth et Benny. J’ai bien une idée d’histoire sur leurs « retrouvailles », qui pourrait se clôturer à 3 ou 4 chapitres. J’ignore si l’écrire est une bonne idée ou intéressant vu le nombre de très bonnes fics sur le sujet en anglais et une en français… J’y réfléchis donc. Si vous avez un avis sur la question…

**« Je t’assure que je sais ce que je fais ! »** , la voix de Jolene ne laisse place à aucun doute. Beth se contente de les observer depuis son tabouret face au bar de la cuisine. C’est une scène assez surréaliste après tout. Typiquement le genre de choses qu’elle n’aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir arriver dans sa vie. Se retrouver là, chez elle, pour fêter les fêtes de fin d’année avec Jolene et Benny. D’ailleurs dans la vie bien rangée de la Championne du monde d’échecs, ces deux là n’auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Beth compartimente presque sa vie aussi bien qu’on organise l’échiquier et ses soixante-quatre cases. Mais parfois, les choses arrivent sans qu’on ne les prévoie. C’est un peu comme cela qu’un après-midi de décembre, alors qu’elle finissait la vaisselle, que Benny a ouvert la porte à Jolene. Et étrangement, les choses se sont plutôt bien passées entre eux. Beth se demande encore comment ils peuvent se comporter de manière si amicale l’un envers l’autre.

**« Si tu le dis. »** , abdique prudemment Benny en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Et le geste arrache un sourire à Beth. Parce que personne ne peut imaginer Benny en bon perdant. Pas avec son égo surdimensionné, qu’il met en avant sans aucune gêne. Mais elle, elle sait bien qu’il y a plus derrière l’image qu’il renvoie aux autres lors des tournois ou des interviews. Parce qu’il se protège derrière une façade, un mur qui semble inébranlable. Et qu’elle a fini par percer pour voir derrière. Mais étrangement, avec Jolene, Benny se contente d’être lui. Ou alors c’est l’ambiance de la maison, le fait d’être en dehors de son univers bien à lui, hors de son rôle habituel qui le rend plus … vivable d’une certaine manière.

**« Combien de chocolats chauds as-tu préparé dans ta vie ? »** , rétorque Jolene en haussant des sourcils de manière suggestive. Quand elle est arrivée, elle a clairement fait comprendre qu’elle passerait les fêtes de fin d’année ici avec Beth. Et par extension avec Benny, qui était déjà là. **« Moins que toi je suppose. Je cuisine peu. Mais je ne me fie pas à ton magasine là... »** , réplique le jeune homme en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. **« Tout ce que j’espère c’est que tu ne vas pas nous empoisonner avec cette recette de chocolat chaud... »** Beth sourit un peu plus. Avec Alma, elles voyageaient durant cette période de l’année. C’est la première fois qu’elle fête Noël et le Nouvel An comme tout le monde chez elle, avec les deux personnes qui représentent plus que tout aujourd’hui sa famille…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 439 mots. Décidément j’ai du mal à faire court.


	5. Fleurs séchées

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Clina  
> Pairing : Beth, Alma

La tristesse la prend subitement à la gorge. C’est étrange comme un simple objet peut d’un seul coup vous ramener à vous-même, à ce que vous avez perdu ou à vos souvenirs. Cela ne devrait même pas la toucher autant, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’est qu’un bouquet de fleurs séchées. Elle fouillait le grenier quand elle l’a trouvé dans un carton, soigneusement rangé et emballé. Beth sait que c’est un bouquet de mariée. Celui d’Alma en toute logique, celui du jour le plus heureux de sa vie probablement. Sa mère ne parlait jamais vraiment de sa vie passée, celle que Beth n’a pas connue parce que c’était avant son adoption. Alma, qui a été une vraie mère pour elle… Et qu’elle a aussi perdu de manière inattendue, à Mexico.

Et la Championne du monde est là avec ce bouquet de fleurs séchées bien conservé en main, agenouillée au sol à le regarder avec un regard vide. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour réaliser que des larmes silencieuses roulent lentement sur ses joues blanches. Elle n’a pas cet air froid qu’elle affiche souvent. Certains disent même son air supérieur, quand elle joue aux échecs. Beth dissimule tout en elle, sous un air de poupée de porcelaine imperturbable. Sauf quand elle perd un match, et que la colère et la frustration marquent ses traits. Mais cela aussi elle le contrôle mieux maintenant. Elle sait être de marbre, tellement, qu’elle repousse involontairement ceux qu’elle aime…

_Sauf Alma._ Elle lui exprimait son attachement à sa manière. Alma la comprenait et l’aimait comme sa fille. La tristesse se mue en souffrance interne qui lui vrille le corps et déchire le ventre. Beth se penche en avant. Les pleurs silencieux sont devenus des sanglots bruyants, sa respiration se fait difficile et entrecoupée. Les larmes ne se tarissent pas facilement. Elle reste prostrée de longues minutes à pleurer. Elle laisse pour la première fois sa douleur se manifester, son deuil s’exprimer. Le grenier résonne de ses pleurs et de son souffle bruyant. Tout est flou devant ses yeux noyés de larmes. Puis elle a un sursaut. Beth se redresse rapidement. Elle s’assure malgré sa vue brouillée que les fleurs ne sont pas abîmées. Elle caresse doucement leur texture. Elle doit le mettre sous verre ce bouquet. Parce que c’est une part d’Alma, une part de son bonheur que Beth veut sauvegarder et se rappeler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 397 mots   
> Un peu plus triste.


	6. Améthyste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Clina  
> Pairing : Beth x Benny, mention d’Alma

Beth porte peu de bijoux. Et quand elle en porte, ils ont un sens spécial pour elle. Elle ne se sépare jamais de la montre que sa mère lui a offerte. Elle l’a faite réparer après l’avoir involontairement abîmée. Mais depuis qu’Alma lui a offert, elle n’a jamais quitté son poignet. C’est comme un porte-bonheur. C’est comme avoir Alma avec elle, près d’elle, une part d’elle vivante. Beth possède peu de choses. Elle avait très peu d’objets personnels à l’orphelinat. Alors elle a appris à accorder beaucoup de valeur à certaines choses. Elle en garde peu. Mais ce qu’elle conserve devient irrémédiablement très important, chargé sentimentalement et émotionnellement de tellement de choses. Les objets deviennent alors des catalyseurs des bons moments, des éléments auxquels se raccrocher quand il le faut. Ils balisent son chemin de vie. Beth tient à peu de choses. Elle n’est pas matérialiste. Il y a la maison d’Alma qu’elle conserve envers et contre tout, ainsi que la montre.

L’éclat mauve attire son regard alors qu’elle lève la main pour déplacer la pièce. Elle suspend son geste et observe les reflets colorés sur le plateau de jeu. Beth bouge la main pour attraper un rayon de soleil dans la petite pierre mauve. Elle a un sourire. Maintenant aux objets importants qu’elle ne quitte jamais, elle peut ajouter la bague surmontée d’une améthyste. Elle est simple, en or jaune et assez fine, avec une pierre taillée en forme de cœur. Beth se laisse envoûter par son éclat. Cela fait une semaine qu’elle la porte sans l’ôter. Pas même pour dormir. Elle sourit, heureuse et captivée. **« Eh bien si j’avais su qu’une simple bague pouvait me permettre de prendre l’avantage sur la Championne du monde… Je te l’aurais offerte plus tôt »** , commente Benny après quelques minutes de silence. Beth sourit. **« Il en faudra plus pour me battre ! »** , commente-t-elle avant de finalement bouger une pièce du jeu. Puis elle retourne à la contemplation de sa bague.

L’améthyste est symbolique. Elle le sait. La première chose que Benny lui a dit quand il lui a offert la bague, c’est qu’elle permettait d’apaiser l’esprit, aidait contre les dépendances et favorisait la créativité. C’était une manière détournée de faire sa demande. Mais en même temps elle n’en attendait pas moins de lui. Benny reste Benny. Et elle reste elle-même. Et si les informations peuvent faire sourire certains, elles lui ont aussi prouvé qu’il s’est renseigné et qu’il a voulu quelque chose de symbolique pour elle. _Pour eux._ Même si la demande n’était pas traditionnelle et était détournée, Beth a compris. Alors elle ne quitte plus sa bague surmontée d’une améthyste. Elle l’admire dès qu’elle a quelques secondes de relâchement. **« Beth ? »** La voix de Benny attire son regard. **« Quoi ? J’aime beaucoup cette bague. »** , répond-t-elle avec un sourire. **« Je vois ça. Mon égo est flatté d’avoir trouvé la bague parfaite. »** , réplique-t-il avec un haussement de sourcils. Mais il sourit aussi. **« Tu joues ? »** , demande-t-il. Et dans leur langage à eux une améthyste est _une demande de mariage_ et un tu joues est un _je t’aime_ murmuré…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 526 mots  
> Et oui j’ai osé la demande en mariage … ^^  
> J’espère que cela vous a plu. Merci pour les kudos/ favoris ça fait toujours plaisir de se savoir lue !


	7. Guerre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correctrice : Clina  
> Pairing : Nope  
> POV Townes à Moscou  
> Note de l’auteur : désolée de l’énorme silence et du délai d’un mois. Non je n’avais pas abdiqué, j’ai juste eu un mois de janvier très chargé entre la reprise totale du travail, ma chute le second jour qui m’a un peu tenue loin du PC deux semaines et la somme de travail qu’on a eue… Je tente de trouver un juste équilibre pour satisfaire tout le monde, ce qui n’est pas simple.

Assis là, au milieu des autres spectateurs du match, Townes observe avec un certain stress la partie d’échecs qui se joue face à lui. C’est le second jour de la finale, ils ont déjà ajourné une fois. Il aurait aimé voir ses autres matchs bien sûr. Elle est parfaite. Ses parties sont toujours impressionnantes. Beth possède un instinct inné quand il s’agit d’échecs. Mais il est arrivé un peu tard. Il faut dire que tout réussir à s’organiser à distance pour l’aider n’a pas été simple. Il garde en tête son sourire quand elle l’a vu hier soir, leur conversation en soirée aussi. Ils sont amis. Et cela a une valeur énorme à ses yeux. Et puis les autres aussi, ceux restés au pays, ont aidé en lui téléphonant ce matin. Elle a toutes les cartes en main pour gagner, soutenue par des joueurs d’échecs exceptionnels qui croient en elle. Pourtant Borgov les surprend par une attaque non prévue…

Et Townes se tend plus que Beth. Elle, elle observe le plafond comme si elle allait y trouver la solution. Et là, le journaliste réalise que ce n’est pas un simple jeu d’échecs qu’il observe de loin. C’est une guerre en quelque sorte. Elle est symbolique à bien des niveaux. Beth en a-t-elle conscience ? Sûrement pas, elle ne respire que pour les échecs… Mais il comprend pourquoi certains ont voulu la parrainer si elle faisait une certaine déclaration. Dans ce simple match d’échecs pour le titre de champion du monde se joue la guerre froide entre les U.S.A. et l’U.R.S.S. C’est le capitalisme contre le communisme, qui gagnera ? Ce sont deux générations différentes qui s’affrontent : Borgov pourrait être le père de Beth. Ce sont deux manières de jouer qui s’entrechoquent.

Et c’est une jeune femme, déterminée et battante, qui se tient face à un grand maître des échecs, un homme. C’est une femme qui s’est battue pour jouer dans un milieu d’hommes, pour prouver qu’elle vaut autant qu’eux alors que l’on met si souvent de côté la gent féminine. Et si Beth doit perdre ce match, Townes a conscience qu’elle a gagné bien plus : elle aura prouvé une certaine égalité à travers une guerre qu’elle ne pensait pas mener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 368 mots.   
> Merci d’avoir lu !


End file.
